


Up all night for good fun

by rosiedeplume



Series: Kinktoberfest [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Car Sex, Consensual Kink, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, F/M, Humiliation, Laughter During Sex, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Prostitution, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sexual Roleplay, it's not always serious business
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 19:46:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14479866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosiedeplume/pseuds/rosiedeplume
Summary: Steve looked up just as the passenger window to a black SUV rolled down. He licked his lips, his heart skipping in his chest.“You looking for work?”





	Up all night for good fun

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thanks to Zephrbabe for the beta, and to Nobutsiriuslywhat for the cheering <3

Steve stood on the dark corner and tried not to blush. His arms were crossed in front of him, and his too-small t-shirt strained at the seams. A car passed by and he reflexively ducked his head, using the brim of the ball cap to hide his face. Once the tail lights were around the corner, he made another futile attempt to tug his shirt hem down to the waist of his painted-on jeans and looked back down the empty street. 

Soon enough, another set of headlights appeared and a car rounded the corner of the next block. He tried to shove his hands in his pockets and pretended to examine his boots. Tires crunched on the gravel in front of him and there was a faint squeak of damp brakes engaging.

He looked up just as the passenger window to a black SUV rolled down. He licked his lips, his heart skipping in his chest. 

“You looking for work?” 

A beautiful woman with deep red-painted lips sat in the passenger seat in front of him, her long, dark hair illuminated by the dim console light. A man was in the driver’s seat, face shadowed by his own dark, chin-length hair. 

Steve bit his lip and kicked the ground, pretending to consider. “Yeah, but it’s extra for both of you.” 

The woman grinned. “Sure. Get in.” She gestured to the back with her thumb. 

She shifted her arm and he heard the click of the locks disengaging as he stepped over to the back seat. The car was nice - leather seats and lots of room. He wondered if they’d fuck him here, splayed over the back seat, or take him elsewhere. His breath came short in anticipation, his cock already hardening in his jeans. When they pulled around to a dark street, he realized he forgot to pay attention to where they were going.  _ Shit _ .

They stopped the car at the end of an alley. Bins lined the walls of the brick buildings and provided coverage for what he guessed would happen next. The woman opened her door - the overhead light turned on - and exited the car. Steve tried to sneak a look at the driver before stepping out, but he was already rounding the vehicle. 

The woman stood there, hand on her hip and tapped her toe. “Come over here.”

“Money first.” Steve blushed as he held out his hand, but the woman just crossed her arms and raised her brow.

“Nah.” The man finally spoke, his voice confident and warm. He stepped up to Steve and eyed him up and down, lingering on the torn knees and the bulge in his fitted jeans. “I think we’ll just take what we want first. Want to make sure we’re getting our money’s worth. What do you think, doll?” 

She bit her lip, undressing him with her eyes as she strutted over to him. “If you’re  _ real _ good we’ll even throw in a reward. I have a feeling you’ll earn it.  _ Hmm? _ Are you gonna be a good boy for us?” She traced a line down his chest with one hand and cupped his cock through his pants with the other. 

“Yes ma’am.” His voice came out strained and breathy. 

“Alright.” The man said, snapping his fingers. “Come here.” 

Steve jolted, then made his way over to him, looking for guidance. The man gestured to his dick. 

“It’s not gonna suck itself, sweetheart.” 

Steve’s face flushed with a mix of shame and arousal, making his cock twitch in his pants.  _ Traitor _ , he thought in its direction as he dropped to his knees on the rough, damp pavement and worked on releasing the man’s belt. He tugged the boxers down, revealing his already hard cock. Steve paused a moment to look up - the man waited with a raised brow - then dove in with all he had. He took him in all at once, not stopping until the tip hit the back of his throat. From the sounds the man made, Steve assumed that was the right thing to do and so pulled back slowly and did it again. 

“Fuck  _ yesss _ .” The man tangled his fingers in Steve’s hair, pulling him close to fuck his throat. Steve gripped the man’s hips, holding on tight. He tried to breath in between thrusts, but couldn’t bring in enough oxygen. The man thrust faster and faster, his breathing becoming more ragged. Everything was beginning to fade around the edges and Steve knew he’d need to breathe soon. Thankfully, the the man bit off a curse, salty seed spilling all over Steve’s tongue. He swallowed it down and wiped his lips with the back of his hand. By the time Steve caught his breath, the man had zipped up his pants once again. 

Steve made a move to stand up, but a small hand on the back of his head stopped him. 

“My turn, sweetheart.” She stepped backward to the open door and reclined sideways in the passenger seat, her elbows braced on the center console, then crooked her finger to tell him to come. He moved to stand, but she shook her head. 

“No. On your knees.” She bit her lip, waiting for his obedience.

Steve’s cheeks burned with humiliation, but he crawled the short distance to her feet, ignoring the pain of sharp rocks digging into his palms and knees. She rucked up her short fitted skirt to show she’d come prepared - she wore no underwear to get in the way. At the sight of her bare cunt he couldn’t help but let out a needy moan, cock twitching. She gave him a wicked grin and spread her legs wide, leaving herself open for him. He couldn’t help but run a hand up her thigh to caress her soft skin before he leaned in and licked deep. She threw her head back and bucked up into his mouth, and he took that as his signal to continue. He nudged her legs onto his shoulders and held her hips as he fucked her with his mouth. She squeezed his head with her thighs, rocking up into his face. 

“Fuck. Wait.” She swallowed, breathing hard. “Not that this isn’t  _ amazing _ \- because it is.” She threw him a leering grin and let her legs fall open. “But right now I want something a little different.”

She hooked a finger in the collar of his shirt and tugged his face up to hers to capture his lips in a bruising kiss. The sweet smell of her shampoo intertwined with the scent of the cooling engine, and Steve almost forgot about the man until a hand rested on his waist. 

“I’m gonna fuck  _ you _ ,” the man drew out the word and licked his lips. “While you fuck  _ her _ .” 

Steve drew in a ragged breath and nodded sharply. 

Steve pulled the woman’s hips to the edge of the seat and placed his right leg on the running board for leverage. She wrapped one hand around his neck and reclined on her other elbow. Steve positioned his cock at her entrance, coating it in her juices . A rough hand tugged his hips back, bending him at the waist. Slick fingers pushed at his ass, and he let out a moan, jerking forward against her. 

The man leaned close behind him, breath tickling his ear. “Come on, punk, don’t keep her waiting.” 

Steve thrust deep into her all at once, revelling in the feel of her surrounding him. His movements were irregular thanks to the fingers working his ass. He let out a moan as the man pushed another finger inside him, then whined in loss as they pulled out. The man leaned close behind him, and after a moment Steve felt a blunt cock press against him. 

“Ready?” 

Steve nodded. “Do it.  _ Please _ .”

The man eased into him, and Steve couldn’t help but push his hips back and impale himself on his cock. They moved slowly at first, the man fucking Steve into the woman in front of him. A chorus of moans echoed around the alley. The vehicle rocked softly with their movements, a metallic  _ clink _ coming from above his head where a hand gripped the door frame. 

Steve wanted to run his hands over both of them, but had to keep a hand braced on the seat so as to not crush her. He pinched her nipple with his free hand and skimmed her soft skin as he trailed his fingers down to her slit. He gently flicked her clit, gasping with her when she tightened around him in response. The tension inside him grew; he was pinned between them, helpless to do anything but hold on. A hand squeezed at his hip, a soft  _ mew _ escaped the woman. 

Steve did his best to stay focussed on the his lovers, but the sensations were becoming too much. He roughly circled her clit with his thumb and she cried out. 

“Yes! Don’t you dare stop!”  

She clenched around him, muscles fluttering as she reached her peak. Her moans of pleasure sent shocks through him and the other man, who bit off a curse and fucked into him roughly. His nerves fired as the cock hit his prostate and he arched back hard -

Stars flooded his vision as he slammed his head against the roof of the car, pain and pleasure muddling together as his climax pulsed through him. 

A muffled laugh escaped Darcy, but she covered her mouth with her hand.  

Steve squeezed his eyes shut, taking a moment to catch his breath. By the time he opened them again,  Buck was already pulling up his pants. 

“Shit, Steve. Y’alright?”

Darcy couldn’t hold it in anymore and let out a howl of laughter, arms wrapped around her stomach. 

They were illuminated by a flash of headlights. 

“Hey, as awesome as this is, can we finish this at home?” Bucky tugged his zipper and made his way around to the driver’s seat. “I don’t wanna have to explain this to the cops.”

Darcy snickered. “Captain America Caught With Pants Down. More at eleven.”

Steve grinned, rubbing at his head and stealing a quick kiss from Darcy before hopping in the back. “Shut up.”

 

\-----

 

48 hours earlier:

“I want to try something. A sex thing.” Steve blurted out in the middle of dinner. 

Darcy’s fork paused halfway to her mouth, spaghetti unraveling back onto her plate. 

“Sure, Steve,” Bucky  said around a mouthful of garlic bread. “But this couldn’t wait till after dinner?” He swallowed, squinted at Steve. “Or does it involve the spaghetti, because-”

“No!” Steve dropped his own chunk of bread back onto his plate. “It’s not. No. Not food.” He took a deep breath. He’d rehearsed this in his head all day, and  _ of course _ it was going not at all like he’d hoped.

“You know how we watched that movie last week?” He fidgeted with his knife. “And there was roleplay?” He didn’t think they’d laugh, but couldn’t quite bring himself to look them in the eye.

Darcy snapped out of her shock and gently touched his hand. “Yeah, Steve. Sure! You wanna try something new?” She looked at him with kindness. “You wanna be our french maid? OOH!” She clapped her hands. “Maybe our Turkish harem boy?” Her whole face lit up with glee. 

Steve rolled his eyes. “No. At least, not this time. Here’s what I had in mind…”

**Author's Note:**

> Suspend your disbelief about car sex *hand wave* because super soldiers.


End file.
